


Corona, The Kingdom of the Light

by DLTomes



Series: Tangled Tales [1]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, based on the junior novelization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLTomes/pseuds/DLTomes
Summary: Beautiful princess Rapunzel has been locked away in a tower since she was captured as a baby by an old hag. Her magical long blonde hair has the power to provide eternal youth, and the evil Gothel uses this power to keep her young. At the age of 18, Rapunzel becomes curious about the outside world, and when a thief uses her tower as a refuge, she asks him to help her. (My version)





	1. The Golden Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I know it short but it's based on the movie and disney book.

Once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. From it, a magical flower bloomed that had the power to heal the sick and frail.

 

One day, an old woman named Mother Gothel was singing softly to herself during one of walks along a craggy hillside. She looked down and discovered the Golden Flower.

 

Just as she was about to pluck the flower from the ground, she noticed that it was glowing. As she kept singing, Mother Gothel's brittle voice become strong and clear.

 

 

_Flower, gleam and glow_

 

_Let your power shine_

 

_Make the clock reverse_

 

_Bring back what once was mine_

 

_What once was mine_

 

 

Her old bones didn't seem to ache anymore. She looked at her shiveled hand and saw that all her wrinkles were gone. Suddenly, she was young again, and her eyes widened with selfish delight!

 

Right then and there, Mother Gothel decided to leave the flower where it was, so that she could continue to use its power. It was a secret she kept all to herself. For centuries, she lived contentedly, singing to the flower each day, making it glow with the magic that kept her young and beautiful. And because of her covetous protection of the flower, no one else benefited from the blossom's healing gifts.

 

* * *

 

 

Over time, a small but a happy kingdom flourished nearby. The beautiful kingdom was surrounded by sparking blue water, its gentle waves dappled by sunlit skies and the island itself was rich both in good fortune and in an easy harmony among its people. Though the people of the kingdom had heard the legend of the Golden Flower, no one had ever seen it. It was the stuff of stories told around fires on a cold winter nights; the truth was,  _they_ had never really needed the flower.

 

The people of the kingdom had recently became especially joyful, as there was news that Queen Arianna was going to have a child. But all too soon, the kingdom's happiness came to an abrupt end. News spread, Queen Airanna became gravely ill. There seemed to be nothing that could help her.

 

Or was there? Perhaps the Golden Flower was more than merely an old legend.

 

Willingly to try anything to save her, King Frederic sent his people to search for the Legendary Golden Flower. A flower that rumored to possess powerful ability to heal.

 

They search throughout the kingdom and all the surrounding lands. Combed the hills, the fields, and the mountains. Even, crossed the clear blue water to explore the stark and rocky terrain on the opposite shore.

 

Mother Gothel, who had kept herself and the flower isolated from the people in the kingdom, was singing to the Golden Flower, as she did every day, when she spotted some strangers in a distance.

 

Hiding the flower under a false shrubbery, she unwillingly want to shared to anyone. But she knock it over, causing the flower's glow visible in the darkness. 

 

Once Mother Gothel hid, she realizes what she did. But it was too late. The strangers moved closer to the rocky ledge and found the Golden Flower.

 

"We found it!" the guard shouted at last. "We found it."

 

Mother Gothel watched, horrified, as the palace guards uprooted the flower and carried it off. She followed the guards as they bored the flower to the castle. Hidden in the shadow, Mother Gothel hopes to come up with a plan get the Golden Flower back.

 

However, it was too late. The flower was made into a potion and fed to the Queen Airanna. It's magic worked, the Queen healed and saved. King Frederic and all the people in the land rejoined.

 

* * *

 

 

Soon afterward, the King Frederic and Queen Airanna on their royal balocony, holding their daughter. She's a darling baby, with emerald-green eyes like her mother's and curly golden that gleamed in the sunlight. Her name is Rapunzel. The palace courtyard was filled with the cheers of the kingdom's people as they saw their tiny princess for the first time.

 

But Mother Gothel, watching from the shadow, did not cheer. Without the magic of the Golden Flower, she's growing older by day. Seething with anger. she waited.

 

As the day faded into the night, King Frederic and Queen Airanna launched a single glowing lantern into the night sky to celebrate their daughter's birth. All their love and hopes for their daughter's happiness were contained in the lantern. The crowd watched joyfully as the glowing lantern rose to the heavens.

 

* * *

 

 

But King Frederic and Queen Airanna's happiness was shorted-lived. Later that night, as the kingdom slept, a vengeful Mother Gothel crept into the royal nursery and approached the Princess's cradle. Swiftly, she thrust hand toward the child-but suddenly stopped. The lovely golden curls of the infant entranced Mother Gothel. Compelled to gently stroke the baby's hair, she quietly began to sing, as she had done so many times with the flower.

 

Most unexpectedly, the child's hair began to glow! Mother Gothel watched in shock, then delight, as her withered old hand became young again. The healing power of the Golden Flower lived on in the golden hair of the little Princess!

 

 

_Flower, gleam and glow_

 

_Let your power shine_

 

_Make the clock reverse_

 

_Bring back what once was mine_

 

_What once was mine_

 

 

Mother Gothel cut a piece of the Princess's hair and gazed at it as it lay inher hand. Now she could take it with her and use it anytime she liked.

 

But that was not to be. Mother Gothel watched as the light hair in her hand turned dark brown. She looked at the back of the Princess's neck. There was a short brown tuft where the golden hair had been cut. Mother Gothel was furious! She realized that the magic only worked if she sang and stroked the hair on the Princess's head!

 

There was only one thing to do. She would have to steal the baby... and keep her hidden from the rest of the world forever. So, she the kidnap the princess and escape from the window with Rapunzel in her arms. 


	2. Rapunzel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 33 hits. Not bad.

Four years, the people of Corona searched and searched, but couldn't found their princess. No one knew that far away, hidden in a boxed-in valley, Mother Gothel was raising the child as her own. To prevent her from leaving, Mother Gothel kept the girl at the top of the tall tower they called home.

 

The beautiful valley provided stunning views for the little girl. A waterfall fell from the crest of the steep surrounding cliffs, plunging to a sparkling, winding stream below. The meadows were filled with flowers and lush greenery. Often rainbows rose from the water, glimmering and arching over the stone tower.

 

During the day, Mother Gothel frequently go outside the tower to gather herbs and vegetables. On other occasions, the little girl watched as Mother Gothel went to the edge of the valley and slipped into a dark hole at the base of a rocky cliff, disappearing through a tunnel that led her beyond the places that the child could see.

 

The tunnel opened to a forest outside of the valley. Mother Gothel made sure that when she came and went through the tunnel, no one ever saw her. If anyone did see, they might find the hidden tower-and the Princess.

 

Mother Gothel adored Rapunzel. And, the child loved Mother Gothel, too. After all, she was the only mother-the only person!-whom Rapunzel knew or remembered. Mother Gothel was there to feed and bathe the infant. She watched Rapunzel take her first steps. Sing a lullabies to the little girl as she stroked and brushed her hair every day. Rapunzel never knew the true love of her real parents.

 

"Why can't I go outside?" Rapunzel asked, curiously.

 

Mother Gothel remained cautious in her response. She knew she had to make the little girl fearful so she would never stray from the safety of the tower.

 

"The outside world is a dangerous place filled with horrible, selfish people," she replied. She did not want to lose Rapunzel. The child was a part of her now. She treasured Rapunzel as she was a prized rose or a precious jewel.

 

Mother Gothel lifted a section of Rapunzel's hair. Rapunzel reached back and touched a small tuft on the nape of her neck. It was the only part of her hair that was dark and short.

 

"They wanted your gift for themselves," Mother Gothel said, lying to Rapunzel as she gazed at the hair that she herself had cut. "So they cut a piece of your hair."

 

"Yes, Mommy." Rapunzel shivered a little. The outside world must be a terribly dangerous place.

 

* * *

 

 

But on the night of her fourth birthday, Rapunzel tiptoes over to the tower window. There in the night sky she saw thousands of sparkling lights drifting up beyond the ridge of the valley toward the stars.

 

The same thing happened on the night of her fifth birthday, and on her sixth and seventh birthdays. Rapunzel loved those floating lights. She even grew to believe that somehow they were meant for her.

 

Rapunzel didn't know that each year, King Fredrick and Queen Airanna. And, all the people in the kingdom released thousands of glowing lanterns as beacons for their lost princess. They hoped that one day the lights would guide her home.

 

* * *

 

 

Years passed, and Rapunzel grew into a beautiful young woman with sparkling green eyes and golden hair that was nearly seventy feet---seventy feet of hair that was used to make a swing so that she could swoop from the rafters in the tower, and that made brushes for her beloved paintings. And despite her lonely life spent inside the top of the tower, nothing could destroy Rapunzel's spirit.

 

With her eighteen birthday approaching, Rapunzel had decided that this birthday would be different. At least, she hoped so. But first she had to gather enough courage to ask Mother Gothel for the biggest favor she could grant. Mother Gothel had always told Rapunzel that someday, when she was old enough, when she was ready, she would be allowed to go outside.

 

 _Outside!_ Rapunzel could only imagine outside---a place she barely glimpsed from her window. A place filled with creatures and planets. With sights, sounds, and smells she had never experienced!

 

Rapunzel nervously hoped that Mother Gothel would finally allow her to go out. She needed to find the source of those mysterious floating lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter might be long.


	3. Rapunzel's Daily-Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel's life in the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me a while. My family wifi is down, not once. But twice.  
> So, enjoy.

A tiny green chameleon came as it flees out the window and hid behind a potted strawberry plant. There it changed it's colored to matched the pot.

 

Opening the tower's shutters, Rapunzel's leaned out over the windowsill, breathing in the fresh morning air. "Hmm. Well, I guess Pascal's not hiding out there."

 

The chameleon sighed in relief but got caught. "That's twenty-two for me. How about twenty-three out of forty-five?"

 

As Rapunzel released her little friend from her hair, she look out. It seemed to smell better out there than inside the tower, and the air always felt cooler and fresher at the window. But once she looked her friend's expression, she can tell he's not happy.

 

"Okay, well, what do you wanna do?" Pascal was Rapunzel's only friend, and knew exactly what's the best for her. Rapunzel wanted to go outside. So, he pointed outside. He wanted her to come out of the tower with him.

 

"Yeah, I don't think so."Rapunzel shook her head, she couldn't go out until she get Mother Gothel's permission. "I like it in here and so do you."

 

Pascal slumped as he sticks his tongue out.

 

"Oh, come on, Pascal," she said cheerfully to her little chameleon as she motioned to him to come back inside the tower. "It's not that bad."

 

* * *

 

 

Rapunzel used her golden hair to pull a lever. Thick wooden shutters that covered the windows over her head at the tower's peak burst open. The tower was flooded with sunlight, glittering specks of dust filling the air. Their day was about to begin-the day she would ask Mother Gothel to take her to see the sparkling lights!

 

The tower made a small living space-it was tall but narrow. On the main level, there was a small kitchen, along with a living room that had a giant fireplace. The window through which Mother Gothel entered and exited the tower was off to one side. Mother Gothel slept in a bedroom on this cozy level of the tower.

 

Up a set winding wooden stairs was a small loft where Rapunzel slept. Here she also had a box of paints, a guitar, and a little bed for Pascal.

 

Rapunzel kept herself busy every day. But today Pascal felt her excitement as she rushed through her chores, cleaning, sweeping, dusting the furniture, waxing the floors made of thick golden wood and shining stone, and washing her single, pale purple dress. Then she sat down to play her guitar. She was self-taught, of course, but the melodies that floated from the strings were beautiful.

 

She had a few puzzles that she put together and took apart regularly. When she started feeling a bit pent up, she often turned to her darts. She had quite good aim and placed her targets in every nook and cranny to challenge herself with increasing levels of difficulty. Someday she might just create a dart that could fly across the valley and hit one of the far walls of the cliffs. But that day was a long way off. In the meantime, Rapunzel also loved to read! She had exactly three books, all completely memorized-one on culinary arts, which helped her with her cooking, one about geology; and the third about botany. Her favorite was the botany book. It had the best colors and explained about things that grew outside!

 

Pascal tried to be patient as Rapunzel did the same things over and over again, but sometimes he couldn't help rolling his eyes. It was boring!-especially when she had to brush her hair for hours on end.

 

* * *

 

 

This morning, when she was finally done with all her chores, her guitar, her puzzles and books, her hair... Rapunzel smiled at Pascal. As usual, she had saved the best for last: painting! It was her passion. The tower's walls were covered with her art. Tossing a length of golden hair over one of the rafters, she hoisted herself up toward her favorite mural.

 

But today, as she pulled back the red curtain that covered the painting, she looked at it differently. The image was a replica of the view from her window-a night scene showing the glowing lights rising into the sky.

 

Pulling out her paints, she spotted a small blank space that she wanted to fill. When she finished, she had added a small picture of herself ready to enter the forest beyond the tunnel-to see the world outside her little valley.

 

Suddenly, Rapunzel heard her mother's voice. 

 

"Rapunzel!" Mother Gothel called from outside the tower. "Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

 

Rapunzel gasped. The moment had finally arrived! She took a deep breath and turned to Pascal, who gave her a brave little smile.

 


	4. Mother Gothel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel really want to see those mysterious lights that appear on her birthday. But will she's ll have the courage to tell Mother Gothel? Or, will Mother Gothel still prevent Rapunzel from leaving tower?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4. Enjoy. :)

Three thieves sneaking across the palace roof by jumping and sliding until they reach their destination. While the two prepare, one of them was glazing the view.

 

"Wow." He admired. "What, an amazing view."

 

"Rider! C'mon!"

 

"Hold on." Never in his life he seen such beauty. Then, turn. "Are we sure we should do this. After all, this is important to the king and queen"

 

"We been though this," said one of the thieves. "If you want to help your father from his illness, you need to do this."

 

He walked as he grabbed him. "But it's the only thing they got. After..."

 

"Not a other word, Rider." he sneered. "Do your job."

 

He deeply sighed. "Let me put on my hood-cloaked on and my mask. I don't want anyone to see my face. Got it?'

 

"Got it." said the second, as Rider put his mask and hood on before they lower him.

 

While he steal the crown, a guard squeezes. And, Rider was unable to stop himself. "A gesundheit."

 

"Thank you." the guard thank him without realizing there's an intruder. "Huh? Hey, wait. Hey, wait."

 

They lifted him up. "Sorry, guys."

 

They growled. "Let's go."

 

* * *

 

 

"Okay," Rapunzel said to Pascal, trying to be calm. "No big deal, I'm just going to do it. I'm just to say, 'Mother? There's something I've been wanting to ask you!'" Rapunzel's strong voice grew faint as she added, "For eighteen years." She was beginning to feel her heart sinking. Maybe she wasn't ready to go outside.

 

Pascal took one look at Rapunzel and arched his little body, puffing out his chest to tell her to be brave.

 

"I know, Pascal," Rapunzel said, appreciating the encouragement. "Come on, now," she said, motioning to him to hide. "Don't let her see you." Mother Gothel had never approved of indoor pets.

 

Pascal nodded and camouflaged himself to look like the stone on the mantel.

 

Down below, Mother Gothel yelled, "Rapunzel! I'm not getting any younger down here!" Rapunzel hurried toward the window.

 

"Coming, Mother!" Rapunzel shouted. She placed a loop of her golden hair around a pulley outside the window and lowered it down. As soon as Mother Gothel set her foot in the loop of hair, Rapunzel began to pull her slowly up to the tower window. It was hard work!

 

"Hello, Mother!" Rapunzel said, nearly out of breath.

 

"Rapunzel, how do you manage to do that every day? It looks absolutely exhausting!" Mother Gothel said as she climbed inside.

 

"Oh, it's nothing," Rapunzel replied cheerfully.

 

"Then I don't know why it takes so long," Mother Gothel snapped, adding in the sweetest voice she could muster, "Oh, I'm just teasing."

 

Meanwhile, Rapunzel remained focused on her big question.

 

"Hmm, he-he-he. Uh, so, Mother," she began. "As you know, tomorrow is a very big day-" But Mother Gothel immediately interrupted her. 

 

"Oh, Rapunzel, look in the mirror. Do you know what I see?" she said, pulling Rapunzel into a half hug as they stood side by side. " I see a strong, confidence, beautiful young lady." Rapunzel was puzzled. "Oh look, you're here too." Realizing Mother Gothel was talking about her own reflection! "Er-ha-ha-ha-ha, I'm just teasing. Stop taking everything so seriously, agh."

 

"Okay, so mother," Rapunzel try again. "as I was saying, tomorrow-"

 

Again, Mother Gothel interrupted her. "Rapunzel, mother's feeling a little run-down. Would you sing to me, my dear? That'll do."

 

"Oh! Of course, mother." Rapunzel ran as she setup by her chair near the fireplaces, stool to next as she quickly place Mother Gothel as she walks and give the hairbrush to her as she places her hair to her knee. And, speedily sing as her hair grow fast.

 

"Wait! Wait!" With no choice, Mother Gothel brushes the hair as fast as possible. Lucky, she manages to age back to young and beautiful self. But was irritated. "Rapunzel!"

 

"So, mother," She run to her as she places her hands on the armchair. "Earlier I was saying tomorrow's a pretty big day and you didn't really respond, so I'm just gonna tell you, it's my birthday!"

 

Then, she hug her arm as she smile. "No, no, no, can't be. I distinctly remember: you're birthday was last year."

 

"That's the funny thing about birthday - they're kind of an annual thing!" Rapunzel lower herself as she sit. She took a breath and tried to speak to her mother again.

 

"So... Mother?" Rapunzel began, stumbling nervously over her words. "As you know, tomorrow I turn eighteen. And I wanted to ask... what I really want for this birthday... actually, I've wanted it for quite a few birthdays now..."

 

"Okay, Rapunzel, please stop with the mumbling." Mother shook her head impatiently. "You know how I feel about the mumbling. 'Blah blah blah!' It's very annoying, I'm just teasing, you're adorable. I love you so much, darling."

 

Rapunzel sighed. Pascal made a gesture for Rapunzel to keep going. She nodded and blurted out;  _"I want to see the floating lights!"_

 

Mother Gothel was stunned. Even, Rapunzel herself was stunned that she notices.

 

"What?" Mother Gothel said to Rapunzel.

 

"Well," Rapunzel answered, pulling the curtains as she revealed the mural she painted today. "I was hoping you would take me to see the floating lights this year."

 

"Oh, you mean the stars," Mother Gothel said, hoping Rapunzel was still young enough to be fooled.

 

Rapunzel shook her head with excitedly. "That's the thing," she uses her hair as whip to open one of them lid. "I've charted stars and they're always constant. But these?" They appear every year on my birthday, Mother! Only on my birthday! And, I can't help but feel that they're meant for me!"

 

"I need to see them, Mother." she said. "And not just from my window - in person. I have to know what they are."

 

Mother Gothel tried to appear calm. "Go outside?" she said as she gathered her wits. "Why, Rapunzel, you know why we stay up in this tower."

 

"I know," Rapunzel replied. A shiver crept up her back as Mother Gothel described terrible, frightening things--men, ruffians and thugs, with sharp fangs and weapons.

 

Mother Gothel kept going until she felt certain Rapunzel understood that she was responsible for protecting her gift: her magical golden hair. Then she spoke firmly: "Rapunzel. Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

"Yes, Mother," Rapunzel replied obediently, slumping in sadness.

"Oh..." Mother Gothel changed her tone and swept Rapunzel into a warm hug. "I love you very much, dear."

"I love you more," Rapunzel answered quietly, as she always did.

"I love you most!" Mother Gothel whispered as she kissed Rapunzel atop her head and got ready to leave again.

Rapunzel looked up at the sky. How could she doubt her mother's love? She looked down and waved as Mother Gothel disappeared beyond the walls of the valley... into the mysterious would beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It won't be long until Rider and Rapunzel met.


	5. The Chases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fylnn and Stabbington Brothers split-up. But the Stabbington Brothers got capture. Leaving Flynn as he tries to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not a lot. But next chapter will be.

Running though the forest, passing a tree with two WANTED posts. And, Flynn exhausted from his run, only to stop and see the WANTED posts.

 

"Ugh, guys." He called them. "We might have a problem."

 

The WANTED posts revealed himself (in his hood-cloaked) and his two partners; Stabbington twin brother.

 

"Who cares?"

 

"Guys," Flynn hissed. "This is serious. With WANTED posts like those, someone will bound notices. Especially, when I'm around with you guys."

 

"Right, of course." One of the Stabbington sighed. "You won't get the money you need, if you get caught."

 

"Exactly!" 

 

They deeply sighed. "Fine, we're split-up. We'll met at the dock. Understood?"

 

"Crystal." Flynn put on his hood-cloaked as he and Stabbington Brothers went their separate way. But Stabbington got capture, and Captain of the Guard saw him run on a different direction.

 

"He's getting away!" The captain of the royal guard shouted. "Don't let him get away! Retrieve that satchel at any cost."

 

"Yes, sir!" His guards replied.

 

A shower of arrows rained down around Flynn, but he dodged them all, leaping over rocks and fallen trees, skirting bushes, and ducking under low-hanging branches.

 

With the royal guards still hot on his trail, Flynn spotted a Y-shaped tree up ahead and ran right for it. He hurled himself straight though the opening in the Y, landing safely on the other side. The horses of the royal guard stumbled to a stop behind him--all but one. The captain's horse! Fylnn was astounded. 

 

"We got him now, Maximus!" The captain said to his muscle-bound white horse. "He won't get away this time!" Flynn took a quick glance back at the horse. How had he jumped through that gap?

 

Grabbing a vine, Flynn swung through the air and looped back, knocking the captain right off his horse and taking his place in the saddle. 

 

"Hee-yah!" Flynn yelled triumphantly, feeling pretty smug. He knew he'd pulled off a classic move. But his grin quickly left his face when the horse suddenly came to a halt, nearly throwing Flynn out of the saddle.

 

"Come on, Fleabag!" Flynn yelled.

 

Maximus was the best horse in the kingdom, and he did not like being called  _Fleabug._ The horse whipped his head around angrily and started nipping at Flynn's precious satchel.

 

"No!" Flynn shouted. "Stop it! Stop it! Bad horse, bad horse!"

 

Maximus began spinning in circles, trying to throw Flynn, but the young thief held on tightly.

 

"Whoa, who-o-o-o-oah!" Flynn shouted. Flynn had a new enemy--a maniacal horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It won't be long until Rapunzel and Flynn met.


	6. A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel met Flynn Rider, and made a offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me long. But here it is. Enjoy.

Rapunzel stood over Flynn's unconscious body. She was still marveling at the power of a frying pan against the first real person she ever bedsides Mother Gothel.  _He must be a ruffian,_ she thought. Mother Gothel warned her about ruffians.

When Rapunzel realized she'd knocked the man out, she began looking at his hands. She poked at him with the pan and then used it to turn him over. She examined his eyes and peeled back his lips to check for fangs.

But there were no pointy teeth. This ruffian actually looked rather nice.

She turned to Pascal. Now what should she do with the ruffian? But Pascal just shrugged, not knowing what color to return.

Rapunzel started to shiver all over. She had just overpowered an evil man--someone who must have come in search of her golden hair.

The man groaned, and Rapunzel leaped back. She had to do something with him before he awoke, maybe lock him up in a place from which he could never escape! She took his arms and dragged him across the room. He was heavier than Mother Gothel! Spotting the closet, she knew she had found the right place to put him. He would never be able to escape the closet! Bending and twisting this body, she pushed him inside, then slammed the doors. She wedged a chair in front of the doors to keep them closed.

"Okay, okay," she said to herself, "I've got a person in my closet."  _Wait._ That meant--"I've got a person in my closet!" Rapunzel was beside herself. She had conquered an evil, terrible monster and locked him away! "I've got a person in my closet!" she repeated frantically. 

Her worry suddenly turned to excitement. "I've got a person in my closet!" she exclaimed happily to Pascal. This was proof that she could handle anything. She was ready! Mother Gothel would see that she could handle a person and go outside! She could go to see the lanterns!

Rapunzel noticed a satchel on  the floor. The jeweled crown was sticking out. Rapunzel had no idea what it was. To her, it looked like a giant ring. She pulled it out and inspected it. She put it on her wrist. Pascal took one look and shook his head. This thing was much too big to be a bracelet.

Rapunzel was puzzled. The thing was shiny, but it was not a ring or a bracelet. Maybe it was a necklace! But as she lifted it to put it around her neck, she felt it nestle neatly atop her hair. It was a hat!

Rapunzel went to the mirror to see what the thing looked like on her head.

But . . . there was something odd about the thing. It fit snugly and felt like something that belonged on her head. Her eyes sparkled. The reflection in the mirror triggered a funny feeling deep inside. Who was that person looking at her from the mirror? Who was she?

Suddenly a voice came from outside the tower. "Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

It was Mother Gothel. "Uh, one moment, Mother!" Rapunzel called back. Quickly she tossed the crown and the satchel into a pot.

"I have a surprise!" Mother Gothel shouted cheerfully.

"I do, too." Rapunzel answered as she let down her hair.

"Oh, I bet my surprise is bigger!"

As Rapunzel started pulling her mother up the side of the tower, she glanced at the closet and whispered to herself, "I seriously doubt it."

"I brought back parsnips!" Mother Gothel announced as soon as she reached the windowsill. "And I'm going to make hazelnut soup for dinner. Your favorite! Surprise!"

But Rapunzel was not all that surprised or excited about the parsnips and the hazelnut soup. No, Rapunzel was bursting at the seams to talk to Mother Gothel about her quest to see the floating lanterns. She had found the perfect solution: a ruffian who could serve as a guide!

* * *

"Well, Mother, there's something I want to tell you," Rapunzel said cautiously. 

"Oh Rapunzel," Mother Gothel pretend to whined. "you know, I hate leaving you after a fight especially when I've done absolutely nothing wrong."

"Okay," she said. "I've been thinking a lot about what you said earlier, and--"

"I hope you're not still talking about the stars," Mother Gothel sad impatiently.

"Floating lights," Rapunzel said quickly. "and yes . . . I'm leading up to that, but-"

"Because I really thought we dropped the issue, sweetheart."

"No, Mother," Rapunzel said. She needed to say that she had captured a ruffian - all by herself. "I'm just saying, you think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there, but--"

Mother Gothel laughed. "Oh, darling,  _I know_ you're not strong enough to handle yourself out there."

"But if you'd just listen . . . ," Rapunzel said, not wanting her to quarrel with her, but definitely wanting her to stop talking and pay attention.

"Rapunzel, we're done talking about this," Mother Gothel snapped.

"Trust me," Rapunzel said, determined to go on with what she had to say.

"Rapunzel--" Mother Gothel was warning her.

"I know what I'm saying --"

"Rapunzel--"

"Oh, come on--"

"Rapunzel!" Mother Gothel shouted. "ENOUGH WITH THE LIGHTS, RAPUNZEL! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER! EVER!"

Mother Gothel stood in the center of the room, her fists clenched at her sides. Rapunzel was dumbfounded. All at once she realized that it didn't matter what she did or said. There was no hope that Mother Gothel would ever let her go outside. Rapunzel would be trapped at the top of the tower for the rest of her life.

"Ugh, great," Mother moaned as she sit. "Now, I'm the bad guy."

Rapunzel turned and looked longingly at her mural of lights, then at her closet. Inside that closet was proof that she could handle herself in the outside world. Inside that closet was a ruffian whom she had captured. By herself!

Inside that closet was the guide who would take her to see the sparkling lights. Mother Gothel would never have to know about it.

Rapunzel made her decision.

"All I was going to say, Mother, is that I know what I want for my birthday now."

"And what is that?" Mother Gothel asked.

"New paint," Rapunzel answered. "The paint made from the white shells you once brought me."

"Well, that's a very long trip, Rapunzel." Almost three days' time," Mother Gothel said, shaking her head, trying to dissuade Rapunzel.

But this time, Rapunzel replied in kind. This time, everything was different. This time, Rapunzel knew what she wanted, and she knew exactly how to get it.

"I just thought it was a better idea than the stars."

Mother Gothel's face brightened a bit. This was what she wanted to hear. "You'll be all right on your own?"

"I know I'm safe as long as I'm here," Rapunzel answered.

Mother Gothel sighted. She got up, packed some food for her journey, and kissed Rapunzel on the top of the head. "All right, then. I'll be back in three days' time," she said. "I love you very much, dear." 

"I love you more!" Rapunzel said brightly, and then began helping Mother Gothel down the tower.

"I love you most," Mother Gothel called back.

Rapunzel watched from her window until Mother Gothel disappeared into the forest. 

* * *

Rapunzel took a deep breath and uses her hair, she pulled the closet doors to door. "Okay."

The man in the closet is still unconscious. Quickly, she sat him on a chair and tied him with her hair. 

As she leaped up to the rafters, held up her pan and waited. Pascal jumped on the man and tried waking him by slapping his face with his little tail. Not response. He looked at Rapunzel. She urged him on. Pascal slapped his tail against the man's cheek again. Still nothing.

Then, he thought for a moment and slipped his long tongue into the man's ear.

"BIII-AHH!" He awoke abruptly. There he looked. "Is this hair?"

Confused he was.

"Struggling... struggling is pointless," she tries to sound firm. Then, jumped down from the rafters and faced him.

"Huh?"

"I know what you're here for," Rapunzel continued, brandishing her pan, "and I'm not afraid of you."

"What?" Flynn answered, confused by it all. Who is this young woman with the hair that seemed to fill the room?

"Who are you and how did you find me?" Rapunzel asked him.

Flynn hesitated.

"Okay, calm down, miss," he said quickly, not wanting to be hit on the head again.

When Rapunzel emerges from the shadow, he got a better view of the young woman. She had striking green eyes, and her hair, though excessive, was a beautiful shining gold.  _She_ is beautiful. 

"Forgive me," he apologized. "I didn't know there's someone living here. I thought it's abandoned. The name's Flynn Rider. So how you're doing?"

Rapunzel had no idea what the man is trying to do. Is he apologizing?

"Who else knows my location, Flynn Rider?" Rapunzel demanded. She needed to know everything before she proceeded with her plan.

Flynn sighed. "I was . . .  in a situation, gallivanting through the forest. I came across your tower, and-" Flynn stopped short, filled with alarm.  "Where is my satchel?"

"I've hidden it somewhere you'll never find it," Rapunzel said confidently.

But it only took about two seconds, during which he surveyed the room and glanced at Rapunzel, for Flynn to say: "It's in that pot, isn't it?"

How did he know? Rapunzel raised the pan.  _BANG!_ She hit him again. Rapunzel looked at the unconscious man and wondered if maybe she had overreacted just a bit. That pan seemed to be a very good weapon for knocking out ruffians. Then, quickly looked around to hide the satchel again, somewhere really good this time. She lifted a loose board in the stairs and stashed the satchel underneath.

A few minutes later, Pascal flicked his tongue into Flynn's ear again and Flynn woke with a jump.

"Would you stop that!" Flynn yelled, squirming.

Rapunzel just smiled and said, "Now it's hidden where you'll never find it."

She paced around him, wrapping him ever more tightly in her long hair. She was definitely feeling more confident, knowing the power of the pan.

"So, what do you want with my hair? To cut it?" she asked accusingly. "To sell it?"

"No! Listen, the only thing I want to do with your hair is get out of it," Flynn said. "Literally."

"Wait. You don't want my hair?" Rapunzel asked in disbelief. Mother Gothel had always said that everyone would want to steal it.

"Why on earth would I want your hair?" Flynn asked. "Look, I was being chased, I saw a tower, and I climbed it. End of story."

"You're... telling the truth?"

"Yes!"

Rapunzel eyed him. Then, move as she turn to keep her distinct from. 

"I know, I need someone to take me." she explain to her chameleon friend. "I think he's telling the truth, too. Plus,  _he_ doesn't have any fangs, but what choice do I have?"

If he didn't want her hair, then she could trust him! bracing herself, she got ready to take the next step in her plan.

"Okay, Flynn Rider," she said finally. "I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

A deal?" Flynn said, willing to listen.

"Look this way," she told him. Rapunzel headed toward the fireplace, her hair still wrapped around Flynn. His chair twirled like a spinning top, then collapsed to the floor. 

"Do you know these are?" she asked, stepping up on the mantel above the fireplace. She pulled back the curtain, revealing the mural of the floating lights.

Flynn nodded. "You mean the lantern thing they do for the Princess?"

"Lanterns?" Rapunzel gasped quietly. "I knew they weren't stars!"

More confident than ever before, Rapunzel presented her plan to Flynn: "Well, tomorrow night, they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You will act as my guide, me take to the castle, and return me home safely. Then and only then will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal."

"Yeah, no can do." Flynn refused. "Unfortunately, the kingdom and I aren't exactly 'simpatico' at the moment. So I won't be taking you anywhere."

Pascal punched his fist to give Rapunzel courage. Standing tall atop the mantel, her frying pan in hand, she said in her strongest voice, "Something brought you here, Flynn Rider. Call it what you will: fate, destiny..."

"A horse."

"So I have made the decision to trust you."

"A horrible decision, really." 

"You can tear this tower apart brick by brick. But without my help, you will never find your precious satchel."

Flynn repeated the offer Rapunzel had made: "Hmm-mm. Let me just get this straight. I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?"

Rapunzel nodded, adding, "I promise. And when I promise something, I never, ever break that promise. Ever."

But Flynn knew he could not go to the kingdom--not now! If the guards figure he's a wanted thief, he's doom. So he changed his strategy. He relied on his charms and good looks. "All right, listen. I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the 'smoulder'."

Confidently he pursed his lips and oh-so-carefully raised one eyebrow. He knew this was his handsomest expression.

Nothing happened. Flynn waited for Rapunzel to react.

Rapunzel waited for something to happen. Having never been with other people, she had no idea what this Flynn Rider was doing, but he did look awfully strange. It was kind of like that crazy look he had given her earlier.

"This is kind of an off day for me," Flynn said, beginning to doubt himself. "This doesn't normally happen."

He was finding it hard to believe that this young woman was not swept off her feet by his charms! "Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns."

"Really?" Rapunzel exclaimed. This. Was. It! She was going to see the lights! She was so excited, she began jumping about the room, leaving Flynn bouncing in his hair-bound position on the chair, landing, at last, facedown on the floor. "Oops."

"You broke my 'smoulder'."

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think?


End file.
